


Blotting Paper

by SkadiofWinter



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiofWinter/pseuds/SkadiofWinter
Summary: The perfect wedding night, or, the Gods' funny way of giving a wedding gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricatular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricatular/gifts).



> Hello, and happy Yuletide! I was so happy to get this assignment and write for these dorks again after discovering them for last year's. I hope you enjoy it. I hope you like fluff, I live on fluff mountain.
> 
> I've never seen Groundhog Day but Donnie Darko is similar, right? Just with a creepy rabbit.

I

He'd used his hook to wrench open her dress. Heard all manner of warm praise spilling from those usually firm and disapproving lips, and for some reason, not to brag, he looked more healthy than usual.

Eugenides had been dreaming, and even in his dream had been drunk. He woke in a cold sweat and must have looked rather ill. It was, according to to the Attollian guard sent to get him up, pre-wedding nerves. Everyone got them. Even the Queen.

It had to be treason to even suggest such a thing, and he doubted the man was saying it out of pity. The story would be spread throughout the castle long before he got to the altar that the goat-foot wannabe ruler was having second thoughts. Attolia would not be pleased.

She gave a cutting figure as she walked into the hall. Most of the women were crying quietly already. He might have shed a tear himself to be so lucky, though found himself smiling a bit too broadly to have her in front of him now.

"They would have had me expect you not to be here."

Quiet as she was the whole court present hung onto her every word and movement. There was still time. She might still have a way out. There was at least one bet this was a grand scheme to humiliate the whole of Eddis.

"I had to rearrange my schedule, but I had time to fit it in."

He bowed nonetheless, following the protocol to the letter. No smarmy lawyer would be giving an anullment because he hadn't lead with the right foot or some nonsense.

II

Eugenides went to the balcony for some air. It was hardly the first time he had had such dreams. Since moving in they'd become more frequent. And it was a pleasant thing to dream about, he was certainly not complaining.

Eddis would have laughed and called him a romantic, of all things. A wedding was a big deal though, even if most men pretended otherwise.

And she would have cried, if she were there. Still would perhaps, shedding a tear over the letters from all and sundry recounting the event. Hopefully they included the infiltration and bribery of the musicians to play one of the classic folk songs of their people, much to the outlandish horror of everyone, not least his Queen though she had endured it with dignity.

It was late now, and he was hungry, having eaten as little as possible during the banquet. Attolia had done the same, though for different reasons. He'd decided, rather, deduced, as much as she wished to lead and satisfy her people, her commitment to it verging above him; it was not especially enjoyable to start married in a room full of people who disliked your betrothed. She'd been quick to retire and he had shortly followed, taking a scenic route back to his own chambers.

All the sconces were lit, candles in near every single corner the scourge of anyone wishing for a dalliance. Fun had not been a priority of the event. Though they were starting to find it together in their own unique ways.

III

"Good morning."

The attendant's voice was grating, though expected. He hadn't been asleep for a few minutes now.

"Are you sure it's today?"

"You wish to postpone?"

He withheld a groan and got up to put his shirt on. What do you want of me now?

It all went decently enough. Not really any different from the last time as he recalled it, though he couldn't quite contain his blushes during the later procession to her bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Attolia asked.

Drinks had been set out by the bed, and she gave one to him now, waiting for him to have the first sip.

"Perfect," he smiled, setting the cup down straight after. These memories weren't to be meddled with, no matter what else was going on.

IV

It seemed silly, having a grand orchestration where they parted ways for the evening after just being joined together. But he had to be seen going to her. Whilst being present at the previous discussions on it his opinion wouldn't have been noted had he raised it. Had he cared to.

Where they sleeped was no longer an issue for him. Either of them. He'd closed his eyes for the rest of the formal agreement, mapping the private route he'd be taking in future and feeling the cool grey bricks on his skin instead of his fingers merely tracing the path on his forearm. Scandalous, of course, to have been there already. But his soon to be wife got the better fruit baskets in the evenings so if he got peckish....

V

They'd have found his room abandoned by now. Taken great pleasure in relaying the news to the Queen. He'd climbed out the window at dawn.

Not because he'd changed his mind, and only partly as a challenge to the Gods.

This wasn't to be the night, when the others had been...well, better than he might have hoped. Let the Queen pine for him a little. And send the entire place into chaos trying to hush up his disappearance for a few hours.

He was going for a stroll. Made it quite far before coming to a woodland grove, the air still cooly damp with morning dew and soon quite thick from the dense trees he became surrounded by. He had been walking a long time.

So how convenient to find a stream and some fallen logs, a grassy area he might have rested in were there not already someone in it.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

It was not the poor girl's fault. She was being used just the same. If she was a girl at all, not just a figment of a higher power's bored and meddlesome mind. She was just as likely a transformed rabbit than a girl.

He went a way further down the stream to watch his face and rouse himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked then, approaching her.

It took a moment for the young woman to acknowledge him, gazing round as if unsure it was her he'd called to. There wouldn't be anyone else for a mile at least. They were perfectly secluded and he wasn't sure he could have plotted their location on a map.

"Yes, thank you. I wanted to get away from the noise."

"You're not celebrating?"

Perhaps he'd uncovered a band of protestors. Or an ambush. He scanned the trees but he had been right the first time, they were alone.

"You're not celebrating either."

Patting the spot next to her he was set upon by dark green eyes. It didn't need to be mentioned, this creature knew who he was.

"Taking a walk. It's not often now I'll be left alone like this. I'll be kept under closer guard than when I was in prison."

Her laughter was like bird song and she lay on her back with a sigh.

Have you seen Attolia? he asked the Gods. Or have you not been watching me so closely as you pretend. If the purpose of this was to try and tempt him he would stop any worship of them alltogether.

He lay beside her quite safely, hands clasped behind his head. They sat in silence much to the boredom of anyone who might be watching. He had come here, of course. But he should have brought his Queen with him. Too late for that now, his eyes getting heavy as the sky turned first to dull grey then a blazing orange with the dawn.

VI

It was a relief to wake back at the palace.

To be accepted by her again at the ceremony with such firm 'I wills', deciding there was a hint of pink in her cheeks then. Gods forbid any man that wouldn't serve her until their candles burnt out. When he was allowed a kiss he took ot extravagantly, illiciting a few old womanly gasps from the court.

"Gen, stop," she whispered, the guards seeming to inch closer until an unconcerned gaze had them back against the wall.

The moon was out, the air was full of the sound of packed ale houses, revellers spilling onto the streets to sing their bawdy songs. He believed there was a rather impressive one about Eddisians he had yet to hear.

Their own party of the household had been trying multiple times to drag them away but this was another night to break protocol. The guests had dwindled finally, the guards having resigned themselves to waiting. Drinking when they got a chance.

It was almost dawn before they retired. Whether anything might have happened the Gods wouldn't give him the chance of it.

VII

"Good morning."

His face fell.

"Not having second thoughts?"

He hissed at everyone all to get out.

It was a mess. After so many times he should have been a pro by now.

  
They were waiting to parade him down the halls. Well, he wasn't having it. He took his own path to his Queen's quarters, though she was her cold and stony self for all his bother.

By the time the ink bottle smashed the wall he was glad to just go to bed and start over tomorrow.

I

Eugenides frowned. Those damn Attolians must have cut his sheet in half. He tugged at it to be greeted by resistance.

"My King."

Irene. He opened his eyes to the rather pleasing sight of her bare thigh, the nightgown she'd put on not fully pulled down. Tilting his head up he felt gentle fingers brushing his hair and the Queen gazing at him as one would a puppy.

It was impossible to judge if she knew. He'd contemplated asking on some of the later nights. But he hadn't wanted her to think him too crazy, if it were not too late for that. And if she did know and had not mentioned it it was for her own reasons. It was not pressing, they were here now.

"You need to get back to your room."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Absolutely."

He was given a rather sweet parting kiss before getting his marching orders from her lady's maids as well. One had a cloth and bucket and he tried not to glance at the dark stain on the wall. Eventually it would be covered by a painting.

He had an hour or so alone before breakfast. And not properly alone. A disgruntled retinue of guards, attempting to pretend they hadn't partook in any of the overflowing casks of beer from last night, had at least shown up for duty. He made sure to speak just a little louder, increase the force of his step in his heavy boots. He hoped they were subconsciously at least nursing the effects of every single night, whilst he had a spring in his step.


End file.
